1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable drive bracket, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a means for positioning the pivotable drive bracket.
2. The Related Art
As a development trend of miniaturization of the computer industry, a computer is required to make full use of internal space thereof. Since components of the computer are compactly arranged in a computer enclosure, the assembling thereof is complicated and low efficient. Thus, an accessible configuration of the computer enclosure is desired to facilitate attaching components thereto or thereabout.
A computer necessarily has several data storage devices such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive and a CD-ROM drive for reading, writing or storing data. So a computer enclosure is produced with corresponding drive brackets for mounting the data storage devices thereon. Conventionally, there is relatively wide space under the drive brackets in the computer enclosure for accommodating other components. To install other components under the drive brackets is difficult because the drive brackets are not readily removed after they are assembled. In other words, the existing of the drive brackets usually makes it difficult to install other components thereunder. Examples being disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 81210924 and 83202773, the drive brackets are securely attached to the computer enclosures and hard to be detached from the computer enclosures. Thus, it is inconvenient to attach a data storage device to the drive bracket and assemble other components under the drive bracket.
To counter the above problem, a drive bracket attached to the computer enclosure is pivotable about the computer enclosure from a fixing position to an assembling position, such as those disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 85209373 and 85212166. When the drive bracket is pivoted to the assembling position, a data storage device is easily attached to the drive bracket and other components are easily assembled under the drive bracket. In the former patent, the drive bracket is fixed to the computer enclosure by bolts and is time-consuming to be released to pivot from the fixing position to the assembling position, which still complicates to assemble the data storage device and other components to the computer enclosure. Thus, the drive bracket is required to be readily attached to the computer enclosure and easily released to be pivoted from the fixing position to the assembling position.
Additionally, the pivotable drive bracket is not designed to be securable at the assembling position. When another component or the data storage device is being assembled under or to the drive bracket, the drive bracket should be fixed at the assembling position by hand, which complicates the assembling. Thus, a positioning means is desired to position the drive bracket temporarily at the assembling position during installation of the data storage device or other components.